


Treachery

by Longpig



Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [3]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Drabble, Flatulence, Gen, Treachery, crop dusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Trust leaves you vulnerable.
Relationships: Finnlach Sitheach & Biscuits the Basset Hound
Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Treachery

The miasma that assaulted Finnlach’s senses was something akin to eggs and hot garbage. The first waft of it was enough to make him retch, and even when he breathed through his mouth, it was so pungent he could almost taste it. He held his pocket square over his nose, fearing for a moment the freehold might have become the target of some chemical attack... until he spied Biscuits’ ample hindquarters disappearing through the study’s open door.

“Traitorous hound,” he hissed, gripping the edge of his desk with his free hand. “ _You_ will be paying a visit to the veterinarian.”


End file.
